Runaway Rose
by bloodredrose0707
Summary: After Dimitri tells rose his love has faded Rose runs. A new family New friends New life overall. Things are great for rose but when her past life comes back to haunt her can she cope, or will she fall?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys its another rose runs away story, I know I know, but i hope this one is different **

**I don'****t own anything, Richelle Mead does**

* * *

**Rose**

Punch, kick, dodge, punch, kick, dodge, punch, kick

"Mazur"

"Ow damn" I turned rubbing my shoulder that would have a decent sized bruise in the morning. I had been in the middle of my night time sparring secession with a guy whose name I couldn't recall at the moment. "What do you want or did you just come here to yell at me like a little girl?"

"I'm not little nor am I a girl" he certainly was not little at 6'7 he dwarfed 78% of the other agents around here. My partner stood leaning against the doorframe smirking at me. William Patel, with his golden eyes and dark brown hair, could make any girl swoon with his English accent and rock hard body. "You did that on purpose William" I growled. "Don't be that way love, you should have seen that punch coming" sighing I swung my gym bag up and over my shoulder. "Fine but your buying dinner tonight" "fine by me, how much paperwork do you have" "the usually why?" "I'll help you I need someone to run lines with ok?" "sure". We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I remember the first time I met Will, he was actually the first person I met here at Ephriam.

_~flashback~_

_Walking through the gates that lead to the lobby of housing block 6, I distractedly tried to balance my last box, gym bag, and my apartment keys without running into anyone. But of course that's exactly what I did, looking up I saw a man. Dark brown, almost black, hair golden eyes with traces of brown. . "Let me help you with that dear, what floor do you live on?" "I live on 3__rd__ floor and thanks…oh... my name is Rose by the way". Taking my box he smiled at me, his teeth were perfect," my name is William but you can call me Will" stepping into the elevator he pushed the third floor button. I cast a side long look at him, he was tall…Dimitri tall. He had a rock hard body, which was plainly visible through his white V-neck t-shirt. "What brings you to Ephriam Rose?" "New start, I use to work at the moroi court, couldn't stand it anymore nothing left for me there" I replied "was it a best-friend, boyfriend, or an overall hatred of their system?" "Wow" I replied "That was creepy good guess it was all of those actually". I was already liking Will, we were going to get along just fine "I use to be a guardian too". I couldn't picture will as a guardian "really?" I asked "yep it sucked compared to this life". We had already arrived at my apartment "I live right across the hall" says will "don't be afraid to knock if you need anything, anytime alright". "Thanks" I replied and slipped into my new home._

_~flashback end~_

After that we had become best-friends, we did everything together. When I graduated from my Ephraim Leauge agent training [ELA Training]we became partners. After seven hard years I had gone from Irresponsible teenager to third best League agent. With will's extra training and guidance we became a respected team capable of almost anything. I'm brought out of my thoughts when will opens the door to our team loft. The loft has a large kitchen living area game room and a room for sparky. I didn't originally plan on bringing Christian when I ran from court. It was right after Dimitri told me his love had faded, I was just about to board the plane when Christian came out of nowhere and all but begged me to let him come. In many ways he was like me, the love of his life was devoting her life to someone else. Lissa had changed, she had found me after I left the church. I had expected her to comfort me but I was wrong. She had claimed I was trying to ruin her relationship with Dimitri. She told me I was a monster that would never be loved. Lissa went on and on about Dimitri about how they would always be together blah blah blah. Christian had heard the whole thing. In the end I took Christian with me, he has become my brother….I would never tell him that though. We love each other like brother and sister despite our bickering an occasional death threat. " come on love we have work to do" overall my new life is amazing. "fine" sitting on the couch me and will spent the night doing paperwork and eating Chinese takeout.

* * *

**Sorry about short chapter i'll have new longer ones soon Review PLEASE **

**~Bloodrose**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys new chapter I'm gonna try and update as much as I can thanks**

**I don't own anything Richelle Mead does**

* * *

Rose

The forest around us was still and quiet. The moon shone through the clouds casting shadows everywhere. Will and I were strolling through it. I was wearing simple skinny jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt with my combat boots, Will's jacket thrown over my shoulders. Will walked close beside me wearing a black v-neck and jeans. The moon cast shadows across his face his golden eyes danced with affection. Catching me looking he gave me hi signature smirk. "see something you like?" Will asked "I believe that's my line" I replied playfully glaring at him. Lacing his fingers through mine "Is that your line angel" "it is" I replied with a pout. " I'll make it up to you "Will leaned in his lips barely brushing mine and

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

with a groan I turned off my god awful alarm clock and threw off the covers. After showering, drying my hair,dressing, and applying minimal make up I slipped into my kitchen. My apartment was amazing, I lived on the top floor of the building. With a fully loaded kitchen, living room,library/study, two bedrooms and two bathrooms I lived comfortably. Before I could even think about breakfast my phone rang.

MEETING 30 MIN DONT BE LATE! -W

"really" I cursed him out even though he couldn't actually hear me. Grumbling I grabbed an apple, my keys, and a water and headed out. I never really minded the semi long walk it took to get to the agent head quarters. The cobble stone paths that lead ever where are worn and smooth there was an abundance of trees and flowers. The buildings were absolutely breathtaking with an ancient castle feeling. Ephraim was a fortress located on the rocky cliffs of Ireland. It is surrounded by mountains and rivers and ninety percent of the time it's clouded by fog. The fortress walls always give me a secure feeling like I was at home. Thanks to the many spells cast the weather inside the fortress always resembled more of Colorado weather minus the snow. The weather could change in ten minutes. On the outside everything looked ancient and otherworldly. On the inside everything was high-etc. I'll be the first to admit that we have some pretty cool toys. From weaponry to portals to our 3D projections, even to the windows in my apartment that could give you a view from anywhere. Eventually I arrived at the agent head quarters "Rose nice to see you there in conference room 3a" "thanks Vee" Vee was my assistant she was amazing and willing to do pretty much anything for me. She was about my height with ink black hair and silvery blue eyes. When Will couldn't come with me Vee would. We know almost everything about each other. She ,and my team, know my past with Dimitri and Lissa. Slipping in to the back of the conference room I took my seat. The meeting started out as they usually did attendance, area report, population count of the Ephraim. I tuned most of this out I had already read all this information in my daily reports. A shrill ringing caught my attention."Everyone quiet" ordered the head of communications Cay. An eerily silence fell over the room. Pressing the answer button on the emergency telephone, she listened for a few minutes her face becoming grim "meeting dismissed " she said sharply. We all filed out quickly "William stay" she ordered. Brushing by Will I whispered "The Angels Tavern". Will and I told each other everything whenever we were singled out by a higher up we always met to discuss everything. The angels tavern was one of our more common meeting places. It was a dinner that served everything from normal human food, blood for vampires, food for fairies, and raw meats for the werewolves. The food is always amazing. after I arrived here I made the biggest decision of my life. I had ascended, I ingested the blood of the tribal spirits. Those who ingested the blood of the tribal spirits, and live, find their true selves. I harnessed the spirit of the wolf. Not like the werewolf, I have more of the personality of a wolf. I take pleasure in being with my team they're my pack, I no longer live for blind honor my loyalty runs deeper. I am stronger faster, my stealth increased. I'm a natural hunter. And yes I can transform into a wolf but that is more of a last result.

" you alright angel" I nearly jumped out of my skin "Will you scared me" slipping into the booth opposite me Will took my hands that rested on the table "don't shoot me okay" Will asked "oh no" I groaned "alright lay it on me"..."Will?"..."we will be training some of the guardians from moroi court, they are going to join our team War is coming the supernatural sighting are through the roof people are starting to ask questions. We need allies "..."Rose?" …..."what?" I asked "I can't" I was panicking I knew it "oh angel"

Will threw a twenty on the table and pulled me out of the dinner. Slipping between the buildings I clung to his hand that was firmly yet gently grasping mine. I wasn't even paying attention to where he was taking my till we arrived there. Apparently while I was mentally panicking Will had pulled me through a portal and we were now standing in the middle of one of the hundreds of stone circles on Ballyfermoyle hills. To me and Will this place is sacred we drew most of our power from these circles. I almost instantly calmed. Will didn't try to stop my panicking instead he simple pulled me into his lap and rubbed soothing circles on my back. This is my favorite spot in the world, hidden in the stone circle. The stones glittered with dew drops. The fog swirled around us. The willow the wisps danced leaving little blue trails behind them. The willow that wisps only respond to the children of the shadows, aka shape shifters and some vampires. The scene was breathtaking. I felt the wisdom radiating off them. My eye lids began to droop, I vaguely recall Will rising and carrying my back through the portal, to my apartment. He pulled off my jeans and t-shirt, and pulled one of his t-shirts that was too big for me, over my head. He pulled the covers down and after changing into pajama bottoms joined me. Pulling me to his chest he kissed my forehead "goodnight angel" he whispered. I was already to far gone to reply.

* * *

**Thanks guys sorry about the slow start and updating late. This story will be diffrent I promise and I hope its something rare. I'm Irish so all these legends are genuine. My realities told me most of these stories like The Willow the Wisps **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**thanks**

**~bloodrose**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey guys **

**so this chapter is more of a filler but it sets up some drama for later. I ATTEMPTED Dmitri's pov let me know what you guys think if you don't like his pov i wont write from it anymore. let me know**

**Mrs. Mead owns everything.**

* * *

_Dpov_

"Come on comrade you can do better than that"

I couldn't help the laugh the erupted from my throat. No matter what we were doing she always made me laugh. We were sitting in our living room folding laundry….well I was folding she was taunting me and tossing socks in random pairs. Moonlight shown through the open drapes and there was a fire lit in the fire place. I was simply enjoying spending time with her and even if nothing was getting done it was a great way to end the long stressing day.

"Daddy daddy come read me a bedtime story" our daughter, Sadie, stuck her head around the corner. I melted at the tiny pout on her little face. He brown curls were falling in her face and her brown eyes look sleepy.

"Go on I will finish up" rose said as she began folding the laundry. I rose and followed our daughter to her room turning the hall light off as I went. I tucked her into bed and smoothed down her wild curls. Picking up the book on the nightstand next to her bed I began reading. Half way through _Goldie locks_ roza leaned against the door frame. The smile that graced her features was breathtaking …

Beep Beep Beep Beep

With a groan I slammed my hand down on my alarm. The red numbers that read 4:00 mocked me. Seven years, it has been Seven years today that I threw away the greatest thing to happen to me. Those four words echoed in my head over and over. All I could think about is what I could have done differently. Maybe if I had keep my mouth shut she would have stayed. Maybe If I had pulled my head out of my out of my ass she would be lying next to me right now. Damn it I couldn't take these thoughts not today yet they kept echoing in my head. With a sigh I stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. I didn't even bother to change out of my sweats. I yanked open the liquor cabinet in the corner of this cold apartment and pulled out an unopened bottle of vodka. Slumping down on the couch I presses play on the CD player next to the bookshelf. The familiar opening notes floated through the apartment. It was the only thing she left behind. After I saw her name on the sign out sheet at the front gate I ran straight to her room and pounded on the door. There was no answer so I tried the handle….immediately my stomach had sunk… it was unlocked. After I opened that door my world had crashed down around me. Everything was gone, her clothes, knickknacks, photos, everything just gone. I had sat there and cried for hours before I noticed it, a cd. It was from a pop band I didn't recognize but it was hers. Every year on the anniversary of her running away I played the cd on repeat and drank myself to oblivion. I didn't drink, ever really, except today. It was just to painful to stay sober. Then there was the dreams. Some were pleasant, us living together often with a child or two. While other dreams were torture they are always of her running from me crying. Each time I know I am the reason for those tears. I woke every morning with the images from the previous night plastered behind my eyelids. I regretted a lot but nothing compared to the guilt I felt over driving her away. I was brought out of my thoughts by shattering glass. Glancing to my right I realized I had dropped my bottle, it was empty anyway. I was too tired to move I simply sat there waiting for the black to take me. Before I could pass out my phone chimed with a text.

Reading it brought a smile to my lips.

Finally, FINALLY, I could rest.

My biggest wish was coming true.

A sigh escaped my lips and I fell into sleep with no nightmares in my future.

* * *

**Ohhhh what do you think the text says. leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**I have been mulling over a decision i want your help with...do you think christian should have moved on or do you think he should still be in love with Lissa. I have and idea how to spin that aspect of the story either way but i want to know what you all want. **

**thanks for reading **

**~Blood Rose~**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guys **

**I finally have all of my characters and details in line. YAY. I want to thank my reviewers and anyone who follows this story. You guys are the best. This is one of the last chapters used for a basic setup of the story, in two to three chapters we will get into the heavy drama. I am goig to work on longer chapters I promise. **

**I dont own anything **

**enjoy **

* * *

No specific pov

~10 days later~

The banquet hall was full of guardians and a few moroi. The room usually so elaborately decorate was now plain and simple, row on row of chairs with a platform at the front. A group of men and woman dressed in black white silver or gold. In the third row back from the platform Dimitri, Janine, Eddie Lissa, Mia, Abe, Adrian, and Sydney sat in a grim silence, they had all seen the faces of the guardians that were briefed before the meeting. None of them could begin to guess what had made the select guardians so sick looking. With a bang the doors in the back of the room were closed and sealed. An eerie silence had fallen, yet the men and woman in the front of the room kept talking as if this was an everyday thing. For some unknown reason this made Dimitri angry, the moroi world was falling apart and they didn't seem to care. The queen had made these people seem live their saviors and yet all they had done was make everyone take an aptitude test and then tell them to converge here on the next Sunday.

"Alright, alright calm down silence please." A tall man spoke, he had sandy blond and green cat eyes, WAIT CAT EYES.

"My name is Shawn I'm an instructor from the guardian sections of Ephriam" he spoke with authority.

~Time Skip~

* * *

D pov

Shawn had thrown me through a loop then slapped me in the face. He had begun with explaining the beginning of every mythical creature. Every one of us came from the three families. The Children of moon included the vampire's werewolves and wear cats. Then there is the children of sun and heaven, the Nephilim, fallen angels, sun spirits, mermaids, and fairies. Finally Children of spirit which are the ascended children, showdown kissed, willow the whips, shadows that live, pixies, warlocks, witches and finally ghosts and demons. I was amazed at how many different creatures could exist and never be seen. After that he began to explain vague details about each species but he told us that our group leaders would give more details. Then we were seen to find our groups. Everyone in my row (the previously stated people) had been given the same paper. All it said was Group 213 report to south throne room.

With a sigh we all walked to the south throne room which was no longer used. Before I saw her I knew she was there. No one else smelled like rain, lemons, and rosemary. Roza…was she here she had to be. I would know that scent anywhere, I always loved how she smelt like her name and the slight tang of lemons to match her sharp Witt. As I rounded the corner I was meet with a sight I would never forget.

Rose stood next to a man, she wore a sarcastic smile and she was laughing at something the man had said. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail and standing in the light you could see the caramel and red highlights. Her skin seemed a shade or two lighter than I membered. Even her eyes were slightly different, her left eye now had green flecks while her right eye had golden flecks but both eyes held a silvery shine. She wore a sleeveless top that hung lower in the back with tight black capris with silver around the top of her left arm was a silvery blue tattoo that appeared tribal with a crescent moon in the center.

She was beautiful but after I took her I relized the man standing next to her had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. When they caught sight of us he leaned down and kissed her forehead, then stepped forward.

"Hello I'm Will and I will be your captain for the next two months. Alright make yourselves comfy we have some introductions."

After a brief pause everyone sat down and looked back at will.

"Let's begin with introductions… I'm an El agent or team captain, I am an spirit warrior…..This is rose she is my partner she is a ascended warrior, this is Christian he is a moroi, this is Vee she is a Nephilim, this is Victoria she is a damphir, this is Kalvin he is spirit warrior, this is James he is a moroi, and finally this is carter he is a spirit warrior." As he spoke he gestured to each person. With a start I realized not only was I going to be training with rose be my sister as well. How in the world did she get here I thought. After they gave us a meeting place for tomorrow morning and sent us home. I knew what I had to do. When the love of your life appears with your sister who you didn't know was in America there was only one thing to do …call home. Oh boy.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**I am always open to suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

**Review please, I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Next chapter will be up Wednesday by the earliest and Sunday at the latest **

**the chapter will be at least one thousand words. **

**Also Dimitri's opinion on his team, he will call home and confront one of the girls from his past...You have to guess which one.**

**We will see some of roses new abilities and also have some of her pov**

**And finally we will meet the woman that has stolen Christians heart yay!**

**Review and let me know what you think on roses new appearance and what it might mean. **

**Luv you guys**

**Blood rose~**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey guys **

**I know I'm late...I'm really trying to update on time **

**anyway**

**I don't own anything **

**Enjoy**

* * *

~R pov~

I sat nervously waiting for one o'clock to strike. I had gotten so used to just my team and will I never thought how it would be when I had to come back.

"It's alright love everything will be fine" will said as he laid kisses on my knuckles. Placing on last kiss on my forehead he pulled me off the couch and out the door.

There is just something about will that makes me feel safe. No matter what is going on or where I am as long as long as he is there with me I feel like I can take on anything. That is how it is between us, we would take on the world as long we have each other.

"Love are you alright? " Will's worried question pulled me out of my mind.  
"Yes why do you ask?" I was puzzled as to why he was so suddenly worried.  
"You're holding your stomach again" he said gently "oh" I said quietly releasing my arms that I just noticed were wrapped around my waist.

It had become a habit after last year. Will said it was though I was trying to hold myself together, and I guess I was in a way. It was like a comfort blanket a shield thought I didn't have anything to shield. Something in my face must have told will I didn't want to talk about it because he simple squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

That was the worst night of my life. In my head it didn't make sense that I felt the loss but I still did, no we still did. I couldn't help but remember that night. We had just gotten back from simple mission, a few strogoi running amuck in a local village. I had taken a few nasty hits plus I had been feeling a little ill, so I headed straight to my apartment to shower and go to bed while Will logged the mission into the database then he was going to come back to my apartment.

I had gotten home and immediately gotten into the shower. I remember feeling ill and a little dizzy so I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and dressed while leaning on the counter. I don't remember much after that till I woke in the hospital.

Will told me he had gotten home a found me passed out in the bathroom bleeding.

Waking up in that hospital was terrible, I was in pain and still felt dizzy and sick. I remember Will sitting in a chair next to my bed. He had looked terrible, Tired and I could tell he had been crying. As soon as he had noticed I woke up he started apologizing and asking how I felt. Once he had calmed down and called the doctor a bad feeling had set in.

The doctor told me I had been pregnant and didn't even know it yet. He said I had been almost three months along but because of the beating my body had taken I had had a delayed miscarriage. After that Will and I sat in silence for a long time. He kept trying to apologize for taking me with him on the mission. I had felt ill earlier but convinced him I was fine so he had let me come. I kept telling him it was ok but eventually we fell into silence.

It wasn't till I got home that I broke down. Will just held me and cried too. We took the week off and just stayed in my apartment together. I never even knew I was pregnant but I still felt the loss of the child. It was after the miscarriage that I Started wrapping my arms around my waist. It was normal for couples to fall apart after a miscarriage but Will and I had grown closer together. It became easier for us to share our thoughts and feelings with each other.

Suddenly my phone went off

"Hey Will Why don't you go get started I'll be in in a minute"

* * *

"Hello"

"Rose"

"Hey what's up?"

"I have an idea, it might be crazy but I think it will work"

"Meet me at the throne room in an hour" with a smile I hung up, this team didn't know whats coming.

I pushed open the doors and put on my gardian mask. Time to face my past.

* * *

**Hey guys**

**Like I said, I know I'm late. I'm going to keep working on my writing skills and try to keep up with deadlines. **

**Anyways, **

**I split this chapter in half that's why its so short but I wanted a full chapter for meeting the team.**

**So we have a few things coming up**

**-Dimitri pov**

**-a visit from our favorite Russians**

**-we get to see some of the team's field experiences. **

**\- dimitri will call home**

**-there will be a confrontation between Dimitri and rose yay**

**What do you guys think of rose and the miscarriage. Also I had a few questions on Dimitri calling home, he hasn't called home because he knows they believe he is dead and he wanted them to move on. **

**Alright, please review I love to hear what you guys think, Constructive Criticism is always welcome too**

**Luv you guys **

**~Blood Rose**


	6. Chapter 7

No specific pov

The thud of the ruler on the white board was enough to startle everyone out of their daze.

"Alright listen up cause I'm not gonna repeat myself" will said.

"You have the papers that explain everything but I'm going to debrief you on our team so we can fit our best assets together." Excitement was palpable in the room. " Most of our team, me Rose Kelvin and carter are Ascended children. " Ascended children have different forms that the ascended doesn't get to and I are sifters we have to ability to change into our spirit animal and we take on the characteristics of that animal."

"For example as wolves our loyalty and pack mentality is heighten so we fight best in groups. There are other types of ascended like Sibils who can read faces, Shift movers who can change appearances of objects and people. There are naturals who control weather Evo's who influence decisions and Thermotages who serve as our healers and doctors. " After finishing his speech Will leaned back against the wall as rose stepped forward. Everyone shiftier in their seats awaiting what their former friend had to say.

"I shouldn't have to explain damphir's to you right?" rose asked with raised eyebrows...yes both of them. Lissa, Janien, Abe, And Dimitri all laughed uneasily under her gaze.

"My closest friend Vee is a nephilim part angel. Because of this she fights with special weapons there for she needs a backup so she and Carter who is a ascended sun bear work well together. Vicki and sparky also fight as a pair."

"The rest should be pretty self explanatory Shadows that live are literally shadows except they feed on you souls, sun spirits and willow the wisps are entities that offer information...but it always costs a price so treed lightly."an almost evil grin spred across her face.

"but enough of that you just want to get into the field. The way this will work is pretty simple you will be paired with an agent and will participate in specialized training every night and morning as well as working in the field with the team and learning as we go. We don;t have much time so practice will start tonight. listen for your partner and then well grab dinner and begin."

"Christian and Lissa will work with James and Eddie" christian's glare was deadly.

Adrian will work with Vee and Kelvin your with my old man Abe." Despite his anger at her disappearance Abe couldn't help but smile at the endearment.

"Vicki and Janine will work with Carter Milkil" Rose paused and looked up. "If your wondering you will be working in fours to help speed your learning curve."

Everyone in the room knew their were only four people left and Dimitri was shocked that he would be anywhere near Rose. "Will and Dimitri and Alberta your mine."

"Alright everyone" will began "Find your partners and lets head to dinner I'm starving." After a brief silence everyone stood, with an audible sigh Dimitri made his way toward will and followed everyone out. One they reached the entrance he paused and pulled out his phone dialing the number to his home in Russia. After a couple rings it became clear no would answer. With a cuss he hung up now even his own family wasn't talking to him.

* * *

**There is no excuse for why I haven't updated other than laziness . Review Please even thought i don't deserve it your reviews make me smile. I have the best readers ever I love you guys **

**Expect a visit from our russian familiy. **

**What do you think about Lissa and Christian working together? **

**See you later **

**-Blood rose**


End file.
